dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Transfiguration Beam
& & |class=Energy Wave |similar='Antenna Beam Chocolate Kamehameha Magic Touch Metal Breath Stone Spit' }} '''Transfiguration Beam', also known as Daizenshuu 7, 1996, is an Energy Wave used by all forms of Majin Buu except for Evil Buu. It's most commonly used variant is Overview As its name states, this attack can change any object or person into any type of object regardless of their strength. However, upon transformation, strong opponents can retain enough power to attack. The user usually announces what the attack will turn the victim into before using it. Majin Buu sends the wave of energy by pointing his antenna at his target, while Majuub shoots the beam from his index and middle finger. Usage Innocent Buu first used the beam to turn Dabura into a cookie, while in the series, Innocent Buu uses the beam to turn people from the cities he attacks into food. He also uses it to turn a large number of people into clay to build his house. The Transfiguration Beam can also act as a way for Majin Buu to absorb another, as with Evil Buu reflecting Good Buu's attack,Dragon Ball Z episode 255, "Buu Against Buu" or possibly because the spell was used on another with same power so the victim retains their power without being able to use it as something of a container. Super Buu uses this attack to turn Chi-Chi into an egg,Dragon Ball Z episode 257, "Time Struggle" and later, to turn everyone (excluding Dende) on the Lookout into chocolate to eat them.Dragon Ball Z episode 260, "Feeding Frenzy" Super Buu has displayed the ability to fire multiple beams at once. His version also appears to destroy inanimate objects rather than transform them. With Gohan absorbed, Super Buu uses the Chocolate Beam to turn Vegito into a coffee-flavored jawbreaker. However, upon transformation, Super Vegito retain enough power to attack, so Buu turns Candy Vegito back into his regular form.Dragon Ball Z episode 272, "The Incredible Fighting Candy" He uses the technique again to transform a boulder into an outhouse when Vegeta and Goku, who are inside him, give him a serious and comical case of indigestion.Dragon Ball Z episode 274, "Mind Trap" Kid Buu attempts to use the attack on Super Saiyan 3 Goku, though Goku manages to avoid the beam by jumping out of the way. When Good Buu tries to use it against Kid Buu, Kid Buu jumps out of the way and blasts a hole through Good Buu. In the anime, this fight is considerably longer and Good Buu attempts to use it two more times; the beam misses its target each time, with the third one ending up hitting a rock and turning it into jawbreakers.Dragon Ball Z episode 283, "Earth Reborn"Dragon Ball Z episode 284, "Call to Action" In Dragon Ball GT, Good Buu uses the Transfiguration Beam on Pan and Mr. Satan so he can eat them, and thus keep them safe (inside his body) from Baby Vegeta.Dragon Ball GT episode 29, "The Fall of the Saiyans" When Baby Vegeta throws Majuub's Chocolate Kamehameha (a combination of the Transfiguration Beam and Kamehameha) back at Majuub, Majuub is turned into chocolate and eaten, however, this does not give Baby any extra strength. Majuub earlier utilized the Transfiguration Beam to turn everyone on Earth into chocolate in order to ensure they don't interfere with his assault on Baby Vegeta, promising to return to restore them to their original forms afterward.Dragon Ball GT episode 33, "The Tail's Tale" Variations *'Chocolate Beam' - The most common version of the Transfiguration beam, utilized by Buu in almost all of his incarnations. **'Majin Beam' - A variant of the Chocolate Beam utilized by Majuub, this version is shot from the finger instead of the antenna. ***'Chocolate Kamehameha' - A combination of the Kamehameha and Majin Beam utilized by Majuub. **'Candy Beam' - A variation that transforms people and/or inanimate objects into various types of candy and other kinds of sweets. Used by Majin Buu and members of the Majin race, Demon God Demigra also utilizes this variant during his invasion of Toki Toki City to capture and absorb Tokitoki. Named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it appears as both an Evasive Skill as well as a Super Skill. The Super Skill comes from Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) which can be used by non-Majin characters as well and is performed slightly definitely than the Evasive Skill but both produce the same effect. ***'Hyper Candy Beam' - A stronger version of Candy Beam that appears as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Cookie Beam' - A variation of the Candy Beam used by Majin Buu on Demon King Dabura to turn him into a cookie. Named in Xenoverse where it appears as a Ultimate Skill exclusive to Majin Buu. Also appears as Majin Buu's Exclusive Ultimate Skill in Xenoverse 2. Due to gameplay mechanics in the Xenoverse series, Majin will consume the cookie which will cause damage to the opponent, though they will turn back to normal after he consumes their cookie. **'Hungry Beam' - A variation of the attack used by Android 21. *'Mend Beam' - A variant of the beam used by Majin Buu, it does not transform it's target, instead healing any flaws in their body. He was able to use it to grow half of Babidi's body back, to cure a boy's blindness, and later to heal the injured puppy Bee. This technique is called Heal Beam and appears as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Super Heal Beam' - A stronger version of Heal Beam that appears as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Hyper Heal Beam' - A version of Heal Beam even stronger than Super Heal Beam. A Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Doll Beam' - A beam that transforms its targets into dolls. Used by Luud. *'Destroyer Ray' - A non-transformation variant used by Majin Buu, it damages the opponent instead of transforming them. **'Super Destroyer Ray' - A more powerful version of the Destroyer Ray used by Super Buu. Video Game Appearances Majin Buu's version of this attack is called Destroyer Ray, while Super Buu's version is called Super Destroyer Ray in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. Both cause damage to the opponent without transforming them. The technique is called Sweet Beam in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Chocolate in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, and Happy Sweets in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Majin Buu transforms into Super Buu to perform it in Taiketsu. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, whenever a character is hit by the Chocolate Beam, they take on the form of a cookie version of themselves. The character can still move around and fly while in this state, but take more damage and cannot attack. They turn back to normal when hit or after a certain amount of time. The ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series has this attack available for the various forms of Buu, as well as Majuub, although with a notably different use: after the player character uses the Chocolate Beam, the opponent character is turned into a chocolate version of a person. The chocolate-transformed opponent then looks up at the player character, who then looks at him ominously. The chocolate character then attempts to back away, only for the user to perform a physical attack on the transformed character, sending him flying away and turning back into his normal form. Majin Buu can also use the attack in Battle Stadium D.O.N. The different Buus and Majuub also use the Chocolate Beam in the Japanese arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, where the opponent is not turned into chocolate, but instead is just hit like a normal beam would. In the game, Majuub's version of the attack is called . Additionally, in one of the promotional videos for the game, Majin Buu uses the attack to turn a whole bunch of people into candy before being stopped by Future Trunks. In Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle, the technique allows Majin Buu to regain strength by punching the opponent turned into chocolate (if other characters hit the chocolate, it also recovers Buu's health). Majin Buu can also use the technique in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, where the target is turned into a piece of chocolate and cannot move, attack, or block for a small period of time. A variant named Mend Beam can be used on allies to heal them in Battle of Z. Mighty Majins also can use this technique, named Candy Beam Flash, in Dragon Ball Online. The Chocolate Beam appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse as a Majin-exclusive skill named Candy Beam. It serves as an Evasive Skill that allows the Majin to use the Candy Beam in a wide arc which turns any enemy hit by it into a coffee-flavored jawbreaker. The transfigured enemy can still move around and flee from their opponent while turned into candy, but they can neither attack nor be attacked. Majin Buu also has an Ultimate Attack version based on the how it was used to kill Dabura called Cookie Beam which turns the opponent into a cookie which Majin Buu will then eat, though the will turn back to normal after being consumed. There is also Z-Soul called "Okay! Turn into candy!" that has a low change of activating when taking damage. When activated it turns the opponent into Candy like the Candy Beam, though unlike the Evasive Skill, this Z-Soul can be equipped by all races. Demon God Demigra also uses the Candy Beam technique to turn Tokitoki into a piece of candy in order to consume him to absorb Tokitoki's power (as Tokitoki is a divine bird that creates time itself). In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Candy Beam and Cooke Beam return, though the Cookie Beam remains exclusive to Majin Buu while the Candy Beam can be obtained and used by the Future Warrior. Both skills functions the same way they did in Xenoverse. Humorously, during the main story Super Buu will comment on what food he plans to turn the 2nd Future Warrior into when they appear to assist Gotenks and Piccolo. If they are a member of Frieza's Race, Super Buu will say "You look kind of cold, so turning you into ice cream would be fitting." (a reference to members of the Frieza Race names being puns based on terms relating to cold). As part of the Extra Pack 1 DLC, Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) has a Super Skill variation of Candy Beam under the same name, which he fires directly forward from his head tentacle. This variation can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 113: "Birth of the Ultimate Majin!". Unlike the Evasive Skill version the Candy Beam Super Skill can be used by any race. After the 1.09.00 Update, the Cookie Beam can be added to Majin Buu's custom skillset via Partner Customization. According to its skill description in Partner Customization it restores Majin Buu's health in addition to damaging the opponent. As part of the Hero Colosseum Saga, Good Buu uses the Transfiguration Beam to turn Future Trunks into a ball due to a misunderstanding that occurred when he was trying to get Buu interested into figure battles in order to promote an interest in figure battles among the Majin Time Patrollers. However after the Future Warrior defeats Majin Buu in a figure battle, he finds the game more fun than the ball he turned Future Trunks into and ends up changing him back to normal. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Good Buu can use the Cookie Beam as his Level 3 Supers. Kid Buu can also use candy beam to turn his opponent into candy and chew on them before spitting them out. In the story mode, Kid Buu Clones can also use the technique. Android 21 and Android 21 (Evil) also has the ability to turn opponents into food in this game, under the name Hungry Beam and Sweet Tooth. While Android 21 (Good) is capable of using the technique as well she refuses to use it to prevent her from losing control of her hunger as well as for moral reasons, thus it does not appear in her moveset. It is implied that Android 21 and her fissions can use the technique due to possessing the cells of Good Buu. In Dragon Ball Legends, it appears under the name Sweet Tooth as Android 21 (Evil)'s Special Arts Card attack. In Jump Force, Majin Buu (Good) can use Candy Beam as one of his abilities. The technique is unblockacle if it hits, turning the opponent into a chocolate bar which Buu sucks up with his Flame Shower Breath and eats. The opponent is expelled after the attack ends. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves Category:Transformations Category:Magic techniques Category:Supportive techniques